


【圆顺】孤岛

by suchlessknowledge



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24789592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suchlessknowledge/pseuds/suchlessknowledge
Summary: 懵懵懂懂，不必心动。
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *圆顺/现背

01.

是一个很温柔的吻。

全圆佑蹲下来的时候权顺荣还没有反应过来，他躲在公司没有人的楼梯间里休息。好吧，其实是有点说不过去的。为什么不在练习室里休息，又是为什么要躲在这个昏暗的楼梯间的小角落里。可是现在看来，有一件更加令人困惑的事情，全圆佑是怎么找到他的呢？权顺荣想不明白。

全圆佑蹲下来，他一句话都没有说，拇指在他脸颊上蹭了蹭，很轻，很温柔，指尖是温热的，悄没声息地就把他脸上的眼泪带走了。

是什么时候哭的，眼泪怎么就悄悄掉下来了，连他的主人都没怎么察觉，就被轻轻的带走了。他们之间的距离突然变得很近，权顺荣微微扬起头就能看到全圆佑的视线。他的眼眸里装着什么，好像很平静，又好像很深邃的，藏着很多情绪，他看不明白。

他蹲在墙边，腿有些麻了，站起来的时候踉跄了一下，就跌进全圆佑怀里了。

分明也不是第一次拥抱，在他们的生活里好像是一件很寻常的事情。可是今天又好像有哪里不一样。是因为谁都没有说话，周围都很安静，所以产生了错觉。在这个不是很温暖，甚至有点冷的无人的楼梯间里。全圆佑放在他后腰上的手掌，温度都透过衣服贴近皮肤。权顺荣抬起头，又看见他的眼睛，突然很想亲他。

眼睛是可以说话的么？权顺荣迷迷糊糊的想，因为全圆佑真的低下头来亲他了。他突然陷入了一种温暖的境地，好像浮在云里，周身是软绵绵的棉花糖。不是浅尝辄止，是因为他在默许，所以就越界了。全圆佑轻轻咬了咬他的嘴唇，然后停下来看他。权顺荣张了张嘴，最后也没有想出一句完整的话。他舔了舔嘴唇，又眨了眨眼，全圆佑就好像看懂了。然后他迷迷糊糊的感受到他贝齿的温度，整个人都感觉很温暖。

全圆佑还是什么都没有问。就像是知道眼泪落下的理由，只是说，“累了么？大家都回去了，我们也早点回去吧。”他看了一眼手表，调笑道，“虽然也不早了。”权顺荣从他怀里挣脱出来，说，“走吧。”

又好像什么都没发生过一样，仿佛刚才在楼梯间的片刻温存只是梦里发生的事情。凌晨三点，安静的公司的楼梯间里，从未出现过他们的身影。走出公司的大门，昏黄的路灯拉长的影子，结伴走回宿舍的人才是真实的。谁也不会开口过问，记忆被抛开，也可能是被谁珍藏。

02.

这不是第一次发生的事情。

是从什么时候开始的呢？权顺荣已经快要记不清了，是因为什么原因，房间订错了，所以他和圆佑才挤在一张床上睡觉。每次开完演唱会，身体是疲惫的，精神却活跃的让人睡不着。他躺在床上翻来覆去，全圆佑的手从身后伸过来拍他，于是他转过去，他们面对着面，呼吸靠的很近。

为什么要这样，用同一个枕头。不能是因为以前还小的时候挤在一起睡觉养成的习惯，现在也懒得改掉这样蹩脚的理由吧？又不是没有多余的枕头。可是权顺荣记得很清楚，全圆佑不是全然没有在意这件事情的。他躺下的时候左右摆弄着枕头，还跟全圆佑说了“你把枕头往旁边摆一点”这样的话。但是可能是太累了吧，酒店的枕头很柔软，全圆佑整个脑袋陷在枕头里，不愿意动，声音也听上去很疲惫，好像马上就要睡着了，他说，“别弄了，快睡吧，又不是没有枕头。”

所以他也没有再坚持，躺下来，和他一起陷入柔软的枕头里。

就算枕头是宽大的，他们挤在一起也难免会挨的很近。全圆佑看上去是下一秒就要落入梦里的样子，眼睛半阖，还是跟他说，“别翻了，快睡吧。”

刚洗过澡，头发吹得半干，没有打理的刘海随意的耷拉在脑袋上，甚至看上去有些凌乱。权顺荣也不动了，他看着全圆佑的脸，全圆佑也看着他。他们在漆黑的夜里，还能看见彼此是因为眼睛已经习惯了黑暗，不过也是模糊的，并不清晰。所有的画面都笼罩在朦胧的夜色里，像是马上就会坠入梦境，下一秒也能想起他的眉眼。权顺荣又觉得迷迷糊糊，于是闭上眼睛，他想，全圆佑要是能亲我一下就好了。

这是不能怪他的。

太会撒娇了，就算一句话都没说，因为他说了几句让他不要吵，委屈的神情，无意识嘟起的嘴，看上去就很好亲的样子。还有黏黏糊糊的，躺下来就要往他身边蹭过来，连腿都要缠上来的拥抱。这张床并不是小到他们需要挤在一起的程度，即使他们分开，盖两床被子也是相对宽敞的。所以权顺荣缠上来，只是因为粘人而已，或许也是习惯使然。全圆佑想，这是不能怪他的。

他太困了，连权顺荣唠唠叨叨的一句话都听不进去，他甚至不想开口了。安安静静的，是他喜欢的环境。权顺荣看上去也很困了，但还在嘟嘟囔囔的小声说着什么，全圆佑又想，又或者他根本没有想什么，“这是不能怪我的。”

不是看上去很好亲，是真的很好亲。软软的，耳边也一下子就安静了。连脸颊肉都软软的，他无意识的用拇指蹭了一下。是小朋友，还没有长大的，因此脸颊肉也显得这么珍贵。小朋友全身都香香的，他又伸手去揉了揉他的脑袋，身边的人靠过来躲进他怀里，也没有再说话。过了一会儿，均匀的呼吸声爬上了他的耳畔，将两个人的梦连在一起。

这好像不是什么过分的事情。

他们只不过是有些亲密，好吧，这是有些过于亲密的事情。可是第二天早上起来，谁也没有过问这件有点过分的事情。权顺荣甚至要觉得自己是在做梦了，因为早上醒的时候也没有什么不一样。以前也是这样的，虽然是好久之前了。睡在一起，然后醒的时候可能会缠在一起，多半是他压在全圆佑身上，身边的人还能见缝插针的抓着手机打游戏。有一次他醒了之后呆呆的看着全圆佑的手机屏幕，怎么他手一抖手机就砸在他脸上了。全圆佑这才叫好过分，让他一大早就遭受无妄之灾。所以那个早上也没有任何的不一样，不过是睡前平添了一些亲密的举动，但是又有什么好说的呢。

03.

如果要把这件事情拉的很长，全部展开来说的话，好像是一件并不正常的事情。要说再怎么亲密的关系，一旦止步于朋友的界限，某些举止也并不能当作亲密的借口。每一段关系，必定有一个可以容忍的最佳限度。这个界限可能并不固定，飘飘忽忽，上上下下的，也是有一个大致的范围，难以逾越。一旦超过了这个既定的范围，便是再怎么亲密也要让人生出一丝顾忌与揣测。无论是将亲密值提升，打破那个落定的关系，亦或是各退一步缩回自己的安全区，都是解决问题的办法。

可是他们两个，好像彼此默认了这种莫名其妙的越界，没有过多的解释，却也并非心照不宣。像是在逃避，却又与过往的生活没有什么影响，一切都照常运转。

他们互相纵容着彼此，在某个特定的时间点伸出触角，又小心翼翼的收回，视而不见。

04.

为什么不去问呢？

权顺荣记得很多事情，只有他和全圆佑知道的，其他任何人都不知道的事情。所以这些大概可以算做秘密，甚至连他自己都很少会想起来。有一次是这样的，又是刚出道时候的事情。他也已经忘了是为什么所有人都忙的团团转，经纪人又是因为被什么事情耽误了没有办法带他去医院。不过可以确定的是感冒撞上了回归期，他确实不太幸运，可能是因为心里的不安和忙乱，还有愈演愈烈的架势。谁都有点焦虑，他窝在练习室的墙角改编舞，其实靠在镜子上是有点冷的，动线也早就改好了，但是他不想挪窝。他已经窝在这里很久了，久到他觉得今晚可以直接在这里睡着的时候，全圆佑推开练习室的门走进来。他一眼就看到他了，因为感冒的关系脸上红彤彤的，特别是鼻尖，好像受了多大的委屈似的。

确实是很委屈的，生病并不是一件令人愉悦的事情，特别是第二天还有重要的舞台，怎么想都觉得太倒霉了。全圆佑把他抓出来，不然权顺荣真的觉得自己就要在那里呆一个晚上了。他说，“我们去医院。”

他有很多话想问的，他想问全圆佑，比如你跟经纪人哥哥说过了没有，或者问问他，他自己的事情做完了没。其实谁都很忙，自顾不暇，没有时间管他也是一件很正常的事情。再比如他想说，其实他自己一个人去医院也是可以的，只是有一点麻烦，所以宁愿缩在原地不动弹。但是这些好像都不重要了，因为好像回答都一定是肯定的。比如，应该是跟经纪人说过了，他忙好了份内的事情。因为一直都循规蹈矩的按照接受的要求活动着，这方面好像也没什么可令人担心的之处。

所以权顺荣说，“你才刚考了驾照，会开车么？”

全圆佑有一瞬间的失语。

从他们刚认识到现在也过去挺久的时间了。

有时候他觉得权顺荣挺好懂的，什么事情都写在脸上了，想哭就哭想笑就笑。他的情绪不需要你去猜，就原原本本的被自己捧在手上了。可是有的时候又觉得他是那样看不透，很多事情说一半藏一半，多半是把最不重要，不值得令人担心的部分大大咧咧的公之于众。就像现在吧，他摸了摸权顺荣的额头，然后说，“会不会你不是都上来了么。”

权顺荣就笑，也不知道在笑什么。全圆佑给他系安全带，又把外套给他。权顺荣接过外套，打了个寒颤，问他，“你不冷么？还脱衣服。”

“不冷。”大夏天的，不说高温也有三十度了。只有生病的人才会觉得冷，还津津冒着冷汗。大概是心里装着事情，连生病都不敢痛痛快快，非要等到紧绷的神经因为他蓦的松懈下来，才一并爆发出来。权顺荣睡着前问他，“你跟经纪人哥哥说过了么？”

全圆佑没回答他，但是身边的人已经睡着了。所以他的回答好像不那么重要。

权顺荣没有想到这个问题的答案是，“没有。”

他挂水挂到迷迷糊糊才想起来再问一句，全圆佑没有讲话，只是摇了摇头，他吓得一下子就醒了，差点要蹦起来。

“那我们不是偷偷溜出来了，一会儿他们找不到我们怎么办？”他觉得太阳穴一跳一跳的疼，全圆佑笑的有点坏，不是什么十恶不赦的反派笑容，可是他怎么看出了点调皮的狡黠来？全圆佑拍拍他，“没事的。”他说，“我跟胜澈哥说一下，又不是乱跑。”

“好吧。”权顺荣又歪在他肩头，“你是跟胜澈哥说了还是没说？”

全圆佑不说话了。权顺荣简直有点不太相信，他还以为自己已经挺了解身边的人了，或者说，自己是他很亲密的朋友也是不过分的。但是全圆佑不是这样的啊，他不太会像这样偷偷溜走，连声招呼都不打，虽然他们也不是私奔去了，但是……

“没事的，没事的。”全圆佑的手从肩膀后面伸过来，“胜澈哥知道，我刚才跟他说的。”权顺荣都快有点不相信了，全圆佑把聊天记录给他看才确定了这个事实。不过崔胜澈大概跟他一样惊讶这个平时乖巧的弟弟不打一声招呼就把他抓走了，连发了几个问号还不够，大概还顺手点了点关联的表情包，不过确实也没说什么。

“睡一会儿吧，本来也很快，一会儿还要赶回去。”全圆佑抬头看了一眼瓶子，低头的时候权顺荣看着他，可能是因为生病了吧，看上去有点脆弱，失去了一些张牙舞爪的活泼劲头，可怜兮兮的说，“冷。”

“冷也没有办法，你都快把我衣服扒光了。”

“？”怎么这句话听上去有点奇怪，但是也找不出什么错处来。全圆佑连衬衫都给他穿了，就穿了一件短袖，“要不我回去给你拿两件衣服？”

权顺荣摇摇头，吸了吸鼻子矮下身子，往他怀里一靠，安安稳稳的睡着了。

睡着前的那一刻，他想，原来全圆佑也没那么听话。

05.

这件事情总是在莫名其妙的节外生枝的情节上得到印证，权顺荣又不得不想起更多别的事情来。他想起某个夏天，天空阴沉沉的，看着就是要下一场好大的雨，连空气里都是湿润的水汽。那天甚至连练习都提前了一点结束了，走在回宿舍的路上全圆佑磨磨蹭蹭。他们本就落下了一点距离，全圆佑看了看天，又看了看他，跟他说，“你先走吧，我先不回去了。”

“为什么？”权顺荣觉得有些奇怪，路上的人都行色匆匆，仿佛是被风吹动的流云往家赶，只有他们两个停在路中间，怎么看都觉得有些奇怪。全圆佑又抬头看了看天空，低声说了一句，“要下雨了。”

权顺荣差点没听清，他在走和不走之间左右摇摆了一会儿，最后还是问，“有什么事么？”

“你想吃拉面么？”全圆佑推了推眼镜，很认真的问他。

权顺荣一瞬间有点失语。

“明天不行么？”怎么看今天都不是最佳时机，“或者点外卖不行么？”

“谁会点拉面外卖啊。”全圆佑已经往反方向走了，也没管权顺荣会不会跟上来，可是权顺荣又好像是绝对会跟上来的，他也确实这样做了。两个人在小巷子里七拐八拐拐到一个小小的拉面店，藏在居民区的深处居然也是别有洞天的宽敞，店面很干净，也并不逼仄，意外的离宿舍还挺近，只不过他们没有钻进来这么深，真不知道全圆佑是怎么找到这里的。

他们刚进门雨就哗啦啦的落下来，砸的玻璃发出“哒哒”的声响。拉面店的老板看上去和全圆佑是认识的，他们礼貌的打完招呼，崔胜澈就打电话问他们是不是还在路上，要不要去送伞。权顺荣接起来的时候全圆佑正在专心的研究菜谱，也没管他和崔胜澈说什么。他盯着全圆佑头顶的发旋看了一会儿，然后说，“雨下的太大了，我和圆佑找了家店钻进去，一会儿再回去吧。”

全圆佑抬起头来看了他一眼，他不置可否的笑了一下。反正他也没有说谎，不过不是凑巧，就当作有目的的觅食吧。窗外还是瓢泼大雨，他们两个跑到外面吃拉面，怎么想都觉得有点魔幻，还有点小小的浪漫。

那天他们聊了很多事情，可能是因为雨下了很久，也可能是因为喝了点酒。可是聊了些什么，谁还记得呢？已经是很多年前的事情了。全圆佑那天整个人有点懒洋洋的，又和他平时不太一样。嚼着天妇罗炸虾看窗外的雨打在玻璃上，这么想来还有点喜剧的气氛。记忆几乎全部都删除干净，只记得这些画面，还有他突然很想问问全圆佑，是不是很喜欢下雨天？

“说不上很喜欢，也不是不喜欢，所以大概还是挺喜欢的。”他记得全圆佑是这样说的，一字不落。因为这句话听上去总觉得有哪里怪怪的。权顺荣问他为什么，全圆佑想了想，也说不出什么，干脆说他也不知道。

下雨天有什么好的呢？他们讨论了半天，连雨都停了，也没想出个所以然来。不过这本就是一时兴起的问题，并不是一定需要找寻答案。走出门的时候全圆佑说，空气很好。所以这也大可算做一个喜欢下雨天的理由。

06.

像这样不是很重要，有时却会在脑海里一闪而过的事情许多，而因为过于琐碎，完整的记忆不常有。人们常说，情绪的跌宕起伏，最容易在记忆里占据一席之地，可能确有一定的道理。因为关于他们在江边散步的记忆，完整而又仔细的保存了下来。而情绪的跌宕起伏，来自于他自己那天焦虑着急甚至有些跟自己置气的心情。

就像是在他身上装了雷达一样，全圆佑怎么总是能捕捉到他的踪迹。就算是休假的日子，成员们神龙不见首尾的散落在首尔的大街小巷，甚至赶着日子回家离开了这座城市，全圆佑也精准的在他第2800次崩溃的改完动线却还是没有达到自己预期的效果之后又把他从练习室里抓走了。

“我来公司抓人。”全圆佑说的这么直接，好像这是什么寻常的事情一样，“没想到真给我抓到了。”他又笑的有点坏，权顺荣也没有在意。

“抓个人陪我去江边散散步，走么？”全圆佑话是这么说的，往停车场走的脚步可没停下来。权顺荣被他拉着走，漫无目的的，稀里糊涂的就上车了。去江边是要开车的，好吧，好吧。他心里想。反正无事可做，反正灵感卡壳。

权顺荣简直不敢相信全圆佑在河滩上干什么。

他们两个，现役爱豆，穿的体体面面，口罩眼镜什么也没带，站在江边拿石头比赛打水漂。任谁看到都要无语一阵，不过会不会来加入他们？他有些无聊的想到。因为好像心情真的变好了，累了就坐在椅子上看云飘来飘去。不过一般是路过也不会再回来。就算了吧，就是一朵云也想自由自在的飞。全圆佑有一阵子看的很专注，有时候好像是想到什么，还会眯起眼睛笑。

权顺荣没有问他在想什么，就像全圆佑从来不问他的心情一样。他从来不问你为什么不开心，你为什么生气，你为什么会哭。不过他好像又全部都知道，在他心情不好的时候一起去江边散步，总是能捕捉到他的心情。

就像这次一样。

即使没有过问，也好像知道快要回归了他突然觉得压力很大。但是其实每个人都在背负同样的东西，所以好像谁也没有资格再用自己的情绪去增加别人的烦忧，因此连难过的时候也想躲起来，不过总是被他找到。

大部分的时间他们都像一般亲密的朋友一样相处。虽说那些被纵容的亲密举止温暖又明亮，值得他藏在心里，却又只能埋葬于暗室之中。

为什么不问呢。

为什么要默认这种莫名的越界，仿佛只要他们两个呆在一起，就是一件正常的事情呢。即使是因为依偎在一起，互相汲取着温暖，也不应该是连一句解释都未曾谈起的未解之谜。而他们的关系这么好，就更显得奇怪。

07.

权顺荣以前没有仔细想过这个问题。

模模糊糊的，是因为害怕，还是因为安于现状而懒得改变呢？可是若要究其根本，仿佛根本就是害怕连最后一层纸都捅破，完全走出了舒适圈，打破了现在的平静。他们已经走入了一个很奇怪的圈子了，还能保持平衡，怎么看都是上天独一份的眷恋，才没有让筑起的高楼倾颓，即使他看上去岌岌可危。

是可以问一问，问一问也没有关系，也是应该做的事情吧。他已经不得不承认他有一点心动，其实也不是一点点了。不然为什么会有一次又一次的默许，有时候他只是闭着眼睛微微仰起头，全圆佑就知道他是什么意思了。没有约定俗成，只是第一次的时候养成的坏习惯。其实有的时候他也没有这个意思，毕竟全圆佑也不是神，不可能窥探到他百分之百的真心。不过都无所谓的，因为那些吻都很温柔，而温柔令人沉醉，沉醉不复醒。

他几乎就要坚定的去问了，仿佛燃起了熊熊的斗志，可是又突然想到什么，让他刚刚燃起的火焰又飞速的熄灭。

有一些事情他也是后知后觉的，甚至若是没有一些机缘巧合，永远也不会察觉。权顺荣后来单独拜访过几次拉面店，才知道全圆佑一般心情不好的时候才会去那里，和拉面店老板也是机缘巧合认识的。他不关心全圆佑的私交，可是他那天心情不好么？权顺荣努力去回想那天的情形，只能说他兴致不高，可是也谈不上心情不好，因为他们聊天的时候还是很开心。这么想来，全圆佑心情不好的时候是什么样子的呢，他好像没有特别生气，也没有特别负面的情绪。不过，这都是浮于表面的文章。他心里想的是什么，谁又知道呢？只能等着他自己说出来，可是，这又几乎是不可能的事情了。

每个人都有自己处理压力和负面情绪的方式。有的人选择哭和笑，有的人选择内部转化。都可以，没有是非对错，不过后者好像更辛苦一点。他像一汪静潭，安静而又透明，却又深邃不可测。权顺荣第一次仔细的想了想他，他们之间，又颓然不知所措。

因为他觉得全圆佑是抓不住的。

全圆佑看上去很温和的样子，就说他们刚出道一起逃去医院那天吧，如果他想走，他不想遵守某个规则，谁又能拿他怎么样呢？

他不想承认的。人们总是在寻找自己在他人那里独特的位置，仿佛感情大体要分出个几份出来，规规整整的按照你的独特性衡量出应有的分量。亲密到一定程度，开始寻求自己的特殊。他不想这样的，可是又想问一问自己是不是特别的，这样矛盾的心情，让他觉得有些失落和怅惘。

可是全圆佑看起来并不在乎这些。

他喜欢风，喜欢雨，也喜欢天边的云。喜欢一切自由而又无拘无束的事物。不过是因为恰到好处的重合的轨道让他们有了交集，谁又能说这不是一种巧合呢。

是了，或许每个人，都是一座孤岛。

而他这座孤岛之上，没有那一汪宁静的深潭。

END.


	2. 番外

01.

“圆佑哥真的好酷哦。”

回来之后就听到夫胜宽这样说。权顺荣觉得奇怪，想要去问一问怎么了。可是大概是因为自己今天心情太不好，让夫胜宽躲躲闪闪的在他要开口问之前就跑掉了。正好净汉哥路过，本来也想问一问的，但是又被岔开了话题。就连问明浩的时候，最不会说谎的弟弟也装作听不懂的样子忽略了关于全圆佑的问题，其实他还没说两句话，徐明浩就又被金珉奎拉走了。最后的最后他不得不拉着李硕珉躲着所有人去问，对方支支吾吾了半天，最后说，“哥，我觉得圆佑哥是挺酷的，但是你比他更酷，不要生气。”

都是什么跟什么呀。

他反而不太好意思再问了，正好全圆佑走过来，问他们，“在说什么呢？”

真的太超过了，是说他们两个呆在一起的时间。怎么想都觉得是不是应该更加的小心才对。要离远一点，好像离远一点就可以停止心动一样。可是他们前几天才躲在没有人的楼梯间里接吻，这么做倒是有点欲盖弥彰。但是还好，横在他们两个中间的什么，是只有他们两个人知道的事情。因此在外人看来是没有那么突兀的，所以要和全圆佑拉开距离，权顺荣这样想。

在他思考的时候李硕珉朝全圆佑眨了眨眼睛，示意他自己先撤了，但是正好撞上权顺荣的视线，因此吐了吐舌头，但还是快速的溜走了。为什么今天所有人都这么奇怪？自己好像没有缺席很多时间，可是却错过了什么，因此今天成员们说的很多话，他都听不懂了。还有，他们到底为什么总是说全圆佑很酷？

解决问题最好的办法不如去问当事人，全圆佑就站在他身边看着他思考。他抬起头，盯着他看了一会儿，蹙着眉，表情也很严肃。许久之后才开口，问到，“为什么都说你很酷啊。”一开口又没那么严肃了，或者根本就没有想严肃的来讨论这个事情，语气也是有点委屈的，仿佛在怪他不跟他解释。

全圆佑给自己做的心理建设在权顺荣开口的瞬间迅速的崩塌，他微微叹了口气，想起他们昨晚的约定，抓起他的手说，“吃饭去了。”

02.

昨天晚上他们做了一个约定。

权顺荣不见了。

很奇怪，很晚了还没有回宿舍。其实晚点回来甚至在公司熬夜都是一件很正常的事情，只是今晚有些过于安静了。十二点的时候崔胜澈在群里问，“有没有人知道顺荣去哪里了？”

s.coupsss：有没有人知道顺荣去哪里了？

Min9yu：？不在公司么

8：哥私信问问呢可能没看群吧

sk：那个哥可能没看手机吧

0.0: 今天离开公司的时候还看到的

Woozi：这是谁？

0.0: 0.0

Woozi：知道了

8：文俊辉什么时候停止修改群名片

s.coupsss：不是啊就是打了电话也没人接

jh：刚问了bumzu哥不在公司哎

0.0: bumzu哥这么晚还在公司哇

dk: 啊那还能在哪里啊都这么晚了

sk： 哥不会有什么事吧

dk：会不会是被绑架了sos sos sos

Josh：请停止想象sos

Vernon：一个都没睡

dino：要不要去找找啊

jh：没事吧这么大人了还能丢了不成

dino：圆佑哥是不是睡了

8: 我打电话也没人接呢

Woozi：想要找人的时候就觉得首尔好大了

sk: 谁出门了？

dk：@ s.coupsss 哥不要单独行动！大家都可以gogo虽然我已经躺下了

sk：但是为了哥再起来也完全OK

s.coupsss：？不是我 我躺着

wonwoo：我知道他在哪儿

dk：在哪儿？

sk：在哪儿？

dino：是圆佑哥出门了

8:？

Min9yu：where？

Woozi：等我有钱了就买一个会回信息的圆佑

s.coupsss：人呢？

jh：那我们还要出门找么？

wonwoo：不用了我一会儿把他带回来

0.0: 所以这个圆佑是知勋买的

Vernon：哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

s.coupsss：为什么只回净汉……

Woozi：有人要吃夜宵么？

sk：吃维生素吧哥，别吃夜宵了

Woozi：夫胜宽 out

……

全圆佑走到拉面店的时候已经很晚了。他在门口站了一会儿，今晚的月色很好，月光很亮。整个城市都很安静，连晚归的人都睡着了，只有这里有一点暖黄色的光，从并不透明的窗户里透出来。他的心好像也朦朦胧胧，看不清楚。

拉面店的老板给他发了信息，说权顺荣睡着了，很委婉的说辞。他走进去的时候看到权顺荣趴着，手里还握着手机。是喝酒了么？应该是的，不然也不会攥着手机给他发消息，问他在哪里又不回了。还好没有乱跑，不然他也要好担心。他跟老板说了声抱歉，老爷爷笑着说没事，让他们快回去。走到门口的时候全圆佑听到他说，“这孩子遇到什么伤心事啦，吃了碗面就哭了。”

为什么哭呢，晚上一个人跑出来喝酒也很奇怪。但是倒也乖，他在耳边说了两句话，揉揉眼睛就跟着他走了。出了门，好像被凉风吹的清醒了一点，看清楚是谁来了，笑眯眯的靠过来拉他的手，说，“是圆佑。”

“是圆佑。”他呢喃着重复了一遍，全圆佑突然觉得肩上一沉，权顺荣抱着他的手臂靠在他肩膀上。他停下脚步，月亮拨开云雾落下来，落在他肩上，把那双眸子衬的好亮。权顺荣倚着他，也抬起头看他，一会儿盯着他的眼睛瞧，一会儿目光又落在他嘴角。他们就这样静默着站在路边，过了一会儿权顺荣凑上来，轻轻吻了吻他的嘴角。

全圆佑没有躲。

他想起第一次的时候，确实是很突然的，连自己都被自己的大胆吓到了。可是那时候他们的关系的确只是亲密的朋友，就算自己有些什么别的想法，也从来都是小心的藏在心底，未曾露出一点马脚的掩饰着。那天分明也没有什么暧昧的气氛，只是他有点困，因此看着眼前的人都好像浮在梦里，就真的以为自己是在做梦了。直到真的感受到他柔软的嘴唇才如梦初醒，现实却也没有让他难堪。流水一般淌过的时间，四周氤氲着淡淡的香气，一切都很自然。因为没有被拒绝，更加过分的想要拥抱，权顺荣居然就乖乖的躲进他怀里，在他心里塞了一团蓬松的棉花。

后来无师自通的学会了得寸进尺。那些事情，分明是连暧昧的界限都超过了吧。其实仔细想一想，每一次都是他在主动。他们或许都在伸出触角小心翼翼的试探，多半也都是他首先越过那条看不见的线。

15岁的时候权顺荣在他心里种下了一颗棉花种子，20岁的时候这颗种子开出了蓬松柔软的花，把他的心撑的满满的，再放不下更多的东西。可惜那时候什么都没有，只有一往无前的勇气。正是因为两手空空，所以不敢要一些所谓的承诺，怕未来变数太大，也怕自己跌跌撞撞的把真心撞碎了，给不了他想要的东西。可是本末倒置，权顺荣想要什么呢？

身边的人又凑上来，傻乎乎的笑了一下，末了认真的念他的名字，“圆佑，圆佑。”好像这两个字是什么咒语，念了就会笑，“我可以亲亲圆佑么？”

你到底想要什么呢？全圆佑想。他还没有来得及说话，摇头或者点头，权顺荣就凑上来又轻轻的碰了一下他的嘴角，很轻，轻到全圆佑都没有反应过来。然后他嘴角往下一咧，眼泪就毫无预兆的滚下来。好委屈，听着呜咽的声音就知道心里好委屈，但是又不知道在哭什么。全圆佑来不及给他抹眼泪，砸在手背上，温温热热的，烫的他心脏迅速的收缩着。

“别哭啊。”他帮他把眼泪抹掉，更多的眼泪就掉下来了，“我都说了我也……”

“呜呜，呜呜。”权顺荣还在哭，“圆佑，圆佑能不能答应我一件事情。”

“能的。”

“那我们约定好了，都说好了。”

“嗯。”虽然什么都还没说好，但是全圆佑想，权顺荣现在让他去抓住一片云他都是愿意的。

“我离你远一点好不好，我们不要靠那么近。”他给自己擦擦眼泪，“太近了，太近了……”

全圆佑愣了一下。

喝多了吧，说什么“我离你远一点”，主语是自己，还需要他的同意么？他一瞬间感受到一种出离的愤怒，却又在一瞬间感受到一种平静的悲凉。棉花团子混了眼泪，揉成皱巴巴的一小坨，可怜兮兮的缩在角落。

他深深的吸了口气，说到，“真的么？”

“不可以这么近的，因为这样的话……”

“好了。”全圆佑打断了他的话，“手机给我。”

权顺荣乖乖的把手机递给他，没有什么疑问的，好像并不关心全圆佑要他的手机做什么。他又靠在全圆佑身上，甚至是看着他在操作的。全圆佑偏过头去看了他一眼，还被人讨好似的在脖颈蹭了蹭，“我删了？”

“嗯。”权顺荣点点头。

今晚的聊天记录被删干净，好像明天醒来他们还能像以前一样。如果人生能够读档重来，也不会有比这更好的结局。

wonwoo：还在公司么？

wonwoo：不是说今晚早点回来的么

wonwoo：胜澈哥问你去哪儿了

wonwoo：在忙么，怎么不接电话？

wonwoo：没看到么？

wonwoo：你在哪儿啊

hoshi：x_x

hoshi：圆佑

hoshi：你看！

hoshi：啊哦你看不到

hoshi：呜呜呜拉面好吃

hoshi：我好像去医院呜呜呜呜呜

hoshi：不气

hoshi：不要去医院

hoshi：圆佑、圆佑

hoshi：呜呜

hoshi：你能不能不要

hoshi：你是不是呜呜

hoshi：下雨喜欢

hoshi：看、、、散步

hoshi：云 不要喜欢

hoshi：你喜欢

hoshi：呼呼呼也不要喜欢！

hoshi：呼呼 呼 是风吹的音乐

hoshi：我是说声音 但是风

hoshi：风和雨和云都喜欢

hoshi：好多 怎能……你喜欢这么多东西？！

hoshi：那你，那你、、、

wonwoo：你在哪里？？

wonwoo：怎么喝酒了？

hoshi：那你能不能喜欢我

hoshi：不要！污污污

hoshi：还、那个，，，

hoshi：我可以亲亲你么 这种喜欢

hoshi：……

hoshi：嘿嘿 你打字 好慢哦

hoshi：不可以 也打捉么慢啊

wonwoo：不可以

hoshi：嘿嘿 我知道啦 读档！

wonwoo：我也喜欢你

wonwoo：我爱你

[聊天记录删除将无法找回]

[确定]

03.

权顺荣好像是真的不记得。

全圆佑试图让他回想起昨天晚上发生的事情，但是记忆从吃完拉面开始就变的断断续续。全圆佑问他，“还记得怎么回来的么？”

不记得了，但是他全部都记得。

走到半路全圆佑也不走了，他觉得身边的人靠在他身上的分量越来越重，于是他问，“还走得动么？”

权顺荣嘟起嘴摇摇头又点点头，然后说，“不想走了，但是是要走的，不然不能回宿舍了。”

“你还知道啊。”全圆佑叹了口气。他们又互相望了一会儿，权顺荣突然说，“不要叹气。”

“走吧。”全圆佑说。但是他稍微弯下腰，权顺荣就慢慢爬到他背上。他们又突然靠的很近，刚才说的话是没有一点作用的，又或许今晚并不被算在内，总要明天才生效，而明天那么遥远。

“一会儿回去胜澈哥要骂你了。”

“不会的，因为圆佑会说的。”他的呼吸都在他耳边萦绕着，空气里氤氲着夜晚湿润的水汽。

“说什么？”全圆佑把他往背上颠了颠，权顺荣环在他脖子上的手臂抱的更紧了些。虽然如此，但是好像也没有获得更多的回答了。他听着逐渐平稳的呼吸，心想，今晚的风真是温柔。

你到底想要什么呢，全圆佑看着他的背影默默的想。

说了要远离，又不自觉的就在靠近。说了喜欢，又一下子把他推的很远。这样是不可以的，因为已经生了根，开了花出来，推也推不走的。最多因为被眼泪打湿了所以暂时萎靡不振，阳光一照还是能张的蓬松，又一次，再一次的把他的心涨的满满的。

是不需要理由的，喜欢需要什么理由呢？就像他那天走出那间拉面店的时候说的话，“说不上喜欢，也不是不喜欢，所以大概还是挺喜欢的。”看上去有些无厘头，但其实就是因为没什么理由，所以不知道要怎么去赘述那样复杂的心情。

可是最后，大概是一件很简单的事情，因为，好像是不需要理由的。因为只是谁也没有说出来，就算默认这样的关系往下发展，也是没有任何意义的。那些暧昧的事情，分明已经为萌生的情愫划定了明确的界限，不允许他们用“亲密的朋友”这样的借口一概而论，必须打破那个关系。

因为那些微小的暧昧的感情，或许连他自己都没有察觉到，但是都是需要回应的，也都得到了。

全圆佑先生立刻就要告白。

“先不吃饭了。”他把权顺荣往回扯了扯。他想过很多告白的场景，可是现在他们就站在房间里，跟某个最平凡的休息日没有半点不同。

“怎么了？”权顺荣觉得有些奇怪，但是还是停下了脚步。

“还记得你昨天说什么了么？”全圆佑问他，却又没有给他回答的时间，“我是喜欢风，喜欢雨，喜欢天边的云，喜欢一切自由而又无拘无束的事物。”

“但是也喜欢你。”虽然昨晚已经说过一遍了，但是他的心还是扑通扑通的跳，“这不是一件难以理解的事情。”

权顺荣愣了一下，全圆佑看到他的耳尖迅速的变成粉红色，但还是凑到他耳边悄声说，“圆佑。”这两个字好像是有什么魔咒，念着就会笑，“我可以亲亲你么？”

或许谁也不是一座孤岛。

不知道谁在客厅里说了一句，“圆佑哥真的好酷！”

END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 写这篇的时候我自己是有一点纠结的，那种隐秘的感情其实有很多可写之处，但是好像怎么看都是be的结局。  
> 实在不忍心be，于是就有了这个无厘头的番外。  
> 原谅我的废话吧，请继续喜欢他们吧。


End file.
